Bring Me to Life
by Lossien
Summary: A post-4th book songfic. One character's struggle with what happened. Set to Evanescence's 'Bring me to Life.' Rated PG13 to be safe.


Disclaimer: Song belongs to Evanesense, Harry Potter and the characters belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
============================================  
  
How can you see into my eyes  
  
Like open doors.  
  
============================================  
  
Her hand shook as she lifted the photograph and cradled it in her arms.  
  
============================================  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb.  
  
Without a soul  
  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
  
============================================  
  
Tears fell on it as the boy in the picture waved gaily outwards. The girl was also smiling.  
  
============================================  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
============================================  
  
She held the picture, a parody of happiness, a painful reminder of what could have been.  
  
============================================  
  
wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
============================================  
  
There was no chance for it now. Her heart broke again everytime she looked at the picture, but she couldn't bring herself to get rid of it.  
  
============================================  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
============================================  
  
The pain was always there.  
  
============================================  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
============================================  
  
And there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
============================================  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me.  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
============================================  
  
This time, though, she became angry.  
  
============================================  
  
wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
============================================  
  
Why had he left her? What had she done to deserve this?  
  
============================================  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
============================================  
  
She threw the picture across the room, the glass frame shattering, pieces littering the ground.  
  
============================================  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
============================================  
  
A sob broke from her lips as she burried her face in her hands and brought her knees up to her chest.  
  
============================================  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
============================================  
  
SHe could hear the other girls at the dormitory door. They heard her, and walked away again.  
  
============================================  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
  
Without your love, darling.  
  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
============================================  
  
Every since last year, they hadn't really spoken to her. They ignored her, and gave her a wide birth.  
  
============================================  
  
All of this sight  
  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark  
  
But you were there in front of me  
  
============================================  
  
Last year. Ah, then she had truely been happy. She smiled fondly at the memory of their time together.  
  
============================================  
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
============================================  
  
She had truely loved him.  
  
============================================  
  
Without a thought  
  
Without a voice  
  
Without a soul  
  
============================================  
  
And she knew, without a doubt, that he had loved her.  
  
============================================  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something wrong.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
============================================  
  
But then it had all changed.  
  
============================================  
  
wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
============================================  
  
And he was gone.  
  
============================================  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
============================================  
  
NOw, finally, the pain started to recede. In its place, there was a numbness.  
  
============================================  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
============================================  
  
She didn't feel anytthing.  
  
============================================  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
============================================  
  
She was empty.  
  
============================================  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside.  
  
============================================  
  
Cho Chang embraced the emptyness with her soul, letting it claim her. For it was far better than the hurt and pain.  
  
============================================  
  
Bring me to life  
  
============================================ 


End file.
